marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Manhattan, New York City (616)
__TOC__ Map Appearances Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #547 (2008) There's a mobsters meeting. Mr Negative plans to poison everyone with a toxic gas. Spider-Man arrives at the hotel just when the gas is released. Amazing Spider-Man #548 (2008) All the mobsters are dying, only those without Karnelli blood in their veins live. A mobster tells Spider-Man to go help the mobsters' children. When Spider-Man swings away, Carlie, Lilly and Harry see him. Carlie tries to help at the crime scene but a police officer refuses her help. Amazing Spider-Man #611 (2009) Spider-Man fights Lady Stilt-Man and then Deadpool while Ana Kravinov kidnaps Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Amazing Spider-Man #613 (2010) Electro contacts the Mad Thinker.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_613 Avengers/Invaders Avengers/Invaders #06 (2009) Civil War Civil War: Front Line #04 (2006) Anti-registration combattants meet, with Sally Floyd is listening. Cape Killers attack them. Civil War: Front Line #09 (2006) Sally Floyd has a successfull blind date. Civil War: The Initiative #01 (2007) Lower Manhattan. Hurricane (II) is apprehended by the Thunderbolts Daredevil Daredevil #501 (2009) The Kingpin tells Turk he knows he betrayed him but let him go alive. Daredevil #502 (2009) The Kingpin reaffirms his control on Owl's men. Dark Reign Dark Reign: The List: Amazing Spider-Man #01 (2009) Spider-Man downloads a comprimising video and escapes when Norman Osborn gets in the lab. Iron Patriot takes Spider-Man down but he manages to escape. As Peter Parker he manages to send the video to all his journalist contacts. Iron Patriot can't put him under arrest because there is a lot of witnesses. Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Lower Manhattan, Matt Murdock meets with the Hand legal team in their building. Heroes For Hire Heroes For Hire #03 (2006) The S.H.I.E.L.D. brings in Captain America. They later realized the prisoner they have is in reality Paladin. Hulk Hulk #017 (2010) Red Hulk fights Red She-Hulk in the subway and on the top of a building close to the Baxter Building and the Chrysler Building. Immortal Weapons Immortal Weapons #05 (2009) Iron Fist and Luke Cage are running after a criminal in the subway. The Prince of Orphans asks Iron Fist to join him in China. Models, inc Models, Inc #01 (2009) Chili, Jill and Millie meet Johnny Storm. Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. The girls relax and meet Hedy Wolf. Models, Inc #02 (2009) Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. The models are waiting for Millie's return from jail. North Norrell has cops searching through the mansion. Later, two robbers get into the mansion and point a gun to Hedy, Patsy and Jill. Sachet Nelson's painting studio. Millie and Jill start posing for paintings that will be offered to a charity auction. Todd Speer's apartment. Johnny Storm, Toni Turner and Chili (disguised as the Lynx) search through the apartment for evidence proving Millie's innocence. Models, Inc #03 (2009) Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. Flashback to how Patsy fought the robbers. Sachet Nelson's painting studio. Millie and Jill continue posing. When they get out of the studio, they get shot at by a sniper. Millie takes a gun in Jill's purse and shoots back before the police arrives. Devin Perlman's townhouse. Hellcat and the Lynx search the apartment. Hannover Agency, photography studio. The models are in a photo session when they get a phone call saying Sachet has been kidnapped. Models, Inc #04 (2009) Sachet Nelson's painting studio. Millie and chili go posing. Chili realizes Sachet's paint palette looks the same as the one she found in Devin Perlman's townhouse, she finds it suspicious. Kyle Richmond's Central Park mansion. Sachet storms in with some men and explains why she tried to kill the models. The models take them down. Devin Perlman's townhouse.Flashback to Sachet relationship with Devin and when she killed her. Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #037 (2009) The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #03 (2009) A US general visits Professor Hamilton and tells him he's going to hire him for a new secret project. Sensational Spider-Man Sensational Spiderman #036 (2007) Underneath Manhattan: Spider-Man is about to find Calvin Zabo's lab. Sensational Spiderman #037 (2007) Calvin Zabo transforms into Hyde and goes after Spider-Man. Spider-Man finds all the men emprisoned by Zabo. Hyde and Spider-Man fight. Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #104 (2006) Baron Zemo meets Captain America. Thunderbolts #105 (2006) Baron Zemo meets Captain America and proposes his help. Songbird have a drink in a bar called "Strange Bedfellows". Thunderbolts #105 (2006) Penthouse Apartment of Alice Nugent. The Squadron Sinister meets. Thunderbolts #137 (2009) Iron Fist is kidnapped by the Thunderbolts. X-Men/Spider-Man X-Men/Spider-Man #03 (2009) References Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.04